In general, switches for roof lights of a known type comprise:
a supporting frame having an open end wall;
a push-button, which is supported by the frame and is mobile with respect to the frame itself for switching on and switching off a lamp-bulb supported by the frame;
an electric circuit, which is set so as to close partially and end wall and defines two operative positions for the lamp-bulb; and
an actuator, which is set between the push-button and the electric circuit and is moved by the push-button between the two operating positions.
Normally, the actuator is defined by a plate made of conductive material, which is made to slide on the printed circuit between the two operative positions, each time actuating the push-button.
The switch for roof lights of the type described above presents a drawback due to slipping of the actuator on the printed circuit and the corresponding friction, which brings about, in the long run, wearing-out of both of the components.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a switch for roof lights which will be free from the drawback described above.